Calor del momento
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: El tailandés ladeó el rostro haciendo un mohín de niño chiquito mientras sus manos bajaban hasta anclarse a las duras nalgas de Celestino, que ahora mismo estaba tan susceptible que el apretón de los dedos de Phichit provocó que su ano se expandiera y luego se apretara violentamente obligándolo a gemir. [Phichit x Celestino] [Lemon]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de Mitsuro Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, MAPPA._

* * *

Desde que Phichit empezó su rutina, su entrenador estuvo observándolo con una sonrisa satisfecha todo el tiempo. Puede que haya perdido a alguien con mucho potencial como Yuuri, pero Phichit gozaba de la confianza y carisma que le faltaba al japonés; solo había que verlo reír en la pista para desear que ganara.

La música llegó a su final y Celestino apagó el reproductor, mientras que Phichit se quedó dando un par de vueltas en el hielo recuperando el aliento. Su flequillo recto estaba despeinado, goteando sudor que se deslizaba presuroso por su piel oscura hasta fusionarse con la ajustada licra que lo vestía, y la cual no era lo suficientemente discreta como para disimular la alegre erección doblada bajo sus pantalones.

El alto entrenador se mordió el labio al darse cuenta. No era raro que con la adrenalina de las coreografías los patinadores se excitaran un poco más de la cuenta, sobre todo si estaban en una edad en la que la polla se les animaba prácticamente por cualquier cosa. Como reacción su propio órgano pegó un salto casi rasgándole los calzones.

Dio un par de aplausos felicitando a Phichit, dándole indicaciones de lo que debía mejorar mientras el moreno iba hasta donde él, apoyándose en la valla que rodeaba la pista para quitarse los patines.

— ¿Qué haces, muchacho? Sueña que vas a descansar ya, falta mucho todavía antes de terminar con la práctica.

— No la estoy terminando~, no te preocupes. —aclaró el chico, con sus ojos y boca curvados alegremente en una expresión risueña, incorporándose con sus pies ya descalzos y con la cabeza de su miembro asomada por el bordillo del pantalón. Levantó sus párpados para atravesar a Celestino con una mirada que acababa de perder todo rastro de inocencia, y en su lugar centellaba un ardiente brillo de lujuria— Solo será una pausa para _descargarnos_.

Al mayor se le escapó un jadeo viendo a Phichit acercarse con total confianza, teniendo que estirar mucho el brazo para poder tocarle la mejilla. Las espesas colas de ardilla que Celestino tenía por cejas estaban totalmente alzadas por la impresión de lo que este chiquillo le estaba proponiendo; no recordaba haberlo visto de novio o coqueteando con nadie, pero pensó que sería un joven normal al que le atraería gente de su misma edad. Sin embargo, no es como si su cuerpo sintiera algún rechazo, todo lo contrario; ahora mismo estaba temblando más que el vibrador de una viuda, y hasta podría jurar que empezó a mojarse por detrás ansiando que un pene lo atravesara entero. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le rellenaron el culo? Cielos, ¡había perdido la cuenta!

— ¿O no quieres? —el tailandés ladeó el rostro, haciendo un mohín de niño chiquito mientras sus manos bajaban hasta anclarse a las duras nalgas de Celestino, que ahora mismo estaba tan susceptible que el apretón de los dedos de Phichit provocó que su ano se expandiera y luego se apretara violentamente, obligándolo a gemir.

Su culo era tan grande que las manos del más bajito no le abarcaban ni la mitad de cada nalga, pero Phichit mantenía la expectativa de que la "boca negra" del mayor fuera lo bastante estrecha como para pasarla bien. Las mejillas de Celestino se pusieron rojas de golpe cuando un travieso dígito presionó entre su raja por encima de la ropa, y de nuevo su esfínter dio una bocanada de angustia. Listo, este niño había logrado tenerlo en la palma de su mano, necesitaba que se lo cogiera fogosamente en este momento.

— Tú definitivamente tienes más de diablo que de ángel, eh. —suspiró, empezando a quitarse el saco y haciendo reír infantilmente a Phichit, quien lo ayudó a desnudarse hasta que toda su musculatura quedó a la vista— ¿Te gusta acostarte con hombres como yo?

— Me encanta, es tan morboso hacer que las piernas de hombres grandes y masculinos tiemblen de placer, deseando que una buena verga los penetre con brutalidad. —el muchacho se lamió las yemas para luego estimular los pezones gorditos de Celestino, pellizcándolos con saña para hacerlo gruñir mientras se le endurecían y todo el vello se le erizaba— Sería emocionante grabarlos así de sometidos para que todos vieran su lascivia anal.

— No serías capaz de…

— No si no quieres.

Celestino se olvidó del asunto, apretando los puños cuando el pelinegro empezó a morderle sus inflados pectorales que quedaban justo a la altura de su rostro. Phichit no sentía asco por el camino de pelos que cubría el pecho ajeno, hasta acabar en la selva amazónica que adornaba el nacimiento de su polla y parte de sus testículos. Mientras Phichit lo marcaba con sus dientes y retorcía la lengua alrededor de sus pezones, usó sus manos libres para bajar la prenda interior que le quedaba al entrenador y que su polla de caballo saltara fuera de la tela, dura, enorme y brillante por el líquido que estaba empezando a soltar.

— Se ve que mis mimos te gustan, en-tre-na-dor. —sujetó el sensible órgano con ambas manos y empezó a menearlo de arriba abajo, fascinado con su tacto y tamaño. Si le hiciera una mamada a Celestino éste podría empalarle la garganta seguro. El mayor tuvo que abrazarse al cuello de Phichit para no deshacerse con sus caricias, gimiendo cada vez con menos vergüenza hasta dar un alarido y que una brutal ráfaga de semen bañara al tailandés— Wow, tenías mucho guardado aquí. —exclamó Phichit, riendo con asombro mientras masajeaba los enormes huevos del de pelo largo, temblorosos por la violenta descarga de recién.

— Ahh, aahh, uff… Phichit… —la expresión de Celestino era incluso adorable, tan sudado y ruborizado mientras se inclinaba para tomar con hambre los labios del joven patinador sin soltarse de su cuello, ladeando sus caras y chocando sus narices mientras sus lenguas se atornillaban de manera obscena dentro de sus bocas.

La polla de Celestino no tardó en presionarse contra las costillas del otro, y Phichit rompió el húmedo beso tirando del labio de su entrenador con los dientes sin dejar de sonreír. Él también necesitaba ya enterrarse entre las carnosas paredes del musculoso hombre.

— Voy a follarte hasta que quedes loco, je~. —susurró con voz cantarina, otorgándole a Celestino una caricia en el rostro que lo dejó con ganas de más, mientras él se apartaba para rodear el cuerpo mucho más grande que el suyo con una mirada de depredador.

— Ohh, ¡sí! Hazlo ya o no lo soportaré. —con total sumisión Celestino se agarró de la valla de la pista para dejar el culo empinado a disposición de Phichit, el cual le pellizcó las nalgas, arrancándole gemidos y jadeos que le hacían botar baba hasta el mentón— Estoy tan caliente. ¡Métemela, ahh…! Fóllame duro, Phichit.

Sonriendo complacido Phichit solo bajó un poco la tela de su pantalón para liberar completamente su sexo, sacudiéndolo de arriba abajo con sus delgados dedos para notar lo hinchado que estaba al igual que sus huevos lampiños. Juju, cuando explotara dentro de Celestino lo haría a lo grande. Separó las nalgas del mayor, mojando con su lengua su botoncito arrugado y los pelos que lo adornaban alrededor para lubricar un poco, luego escupió dejando una buena cantidad de saliva encima y con una mano alineó su polla, empezando a ejercer presión para que el cuerpo cachondo de Celestino le diera acceso.

— Uhm, ¡haah! Joder… sigue, ¡que entre toda!

Entre cada contracción de Celestino el más joven pudo ir metiendo tramo por tramo hasta ser totalmente engullido, y aun así el ano del de pelo largo seguía tirando de él como si quisiera que le metiera hasta los testículos.

— Ju, por más que me tires la polla no se me va a alargar. Ya aliviaré tus ansias, ¡ahh! —no tardó en marcar un ritmo rudo, golpeando en la retaguardia de Celestino con tanta fuerza como podía y haciendo que el hombre botara hacia delante, casi chocando contra la valla. Los gemidos del entrenador se desataron pidiéndole más a Phichit, su polla de chocolate lo abría tan rico y friccionaba tan insistente contra sus ardientes paredes que temía que se iniciara una fogata dentro de su agujero.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Haah, sí, ahí! ¡Dame ahí! —el fuego se extendió hasta su cerebro ahogado en éxtasis cuando Phichit acertó y empezó a hacerle el amor a su próstata, manteniendo agarrada como podía la cintura del mayor.

Todo el sudor del chico salpicaba sobre la espalda de Celestino, donde se marcaban fuertemente sus músculos cada vez que una embestida bruta lo obligaba a contraer el cuerpo. Finalmente Phichit soltó una carcajada orgásmica jalando la cola de caballo de Celestino mientras inundaba su interior, y éste al notar ese líquido caliente resbalando dentro suyo liberó su esencia, salpicando toda la valla como si su miembro fuese una manga pastelera a la que apretaron hasta el fondo.

Cayó de rodillas cuando el sexo de Phichit resbaló afuera y él mismo se tapó el ano para que el semen ajeno no escapara. Agitado y despeinado miró hacia atrás, donde Phichit se estaba tomando una selfie con el panorama de su culo brillante por el sudor y las gotas de esperma que habían logrado escurrirse.

— Entonces, ¿volvemos a las prácticas o quieres seguir _calentando_ un poco más? En-tre-na-dor.

Celestino le correspondió su pícara sonrisa, de verdad este chico era un pequeño diablo.


End file.
